The desire for retractable mirrors comes from several areas.
1. The addition, as a factory option, of extended length mirrors for towing, which will not fit through a standard garage door opening.
2. The need to retract the mirrors in off road driving applications.
3. The desire to retract the mirrors in a parking area for the convenience and protection of the mirror, as well as others.
Current OEM offerings include retractable mirrors (Power Fold) that are operated manually, both in motorized and non-motorized configurations. By providing means for automatic retraction of motorized mirrors, damage to the mirrors caused by driver inattentiveness could be reduced.